Unikitty's Adventures in My Little Pony
by PrincessBunnie
Summary: It's just a normal day in Cloud Cucco Land and Unikitty's keeping it all positive. She goes through a portal and enters Canterlot in My Little Pony. Read to find out what happens!


It's just a normal day in Cloud Cucco Land and Princess Unikitty is keeping it all positive.

New legos enter the land and Princess Unikitty says,'' Hello, I'm Princess Unikitty and welcome to Cloud Cucco Land! Me and Benny will give you a tour.''

''Yes! See spaceship, spaceship and more spaceships!'' said Benny, pointing out his spacehips in excitement.

The group of legos and Unikitty stare at Benny, confused.

''Other than spaceships. We have the playground where all builders are.'' stated the unicorn cat.

The new legos look at it amazed like they never seen it before.

As the group of legos wander into the playground, Benny comes up to Unikitty and says,'' Let me take the tour from here?''

Benny leaves and Unikitty says surprised,'' Okay?''

Unikitty wanders around singing ''lalala''and step[s on a lego fish. Unikitty tries to eat it but it hops away in the need of water. She goes down a hill and the fish lands in a pond.

''Aww, I wanted it.'' moaned Unikitty.

She walks away and discovers a portal. Unikitty looks at it amazed and hops in the portal with no ideas of what may happen.

The unicorn cat hops out of the portal, confused.

''Where…am I? Ah, whatever. I'm gonna explore! Lalalala.'' Singed Unikitty as she walks around the castle.

A unicorn guard almost falls asleep but wakes up of being startled of hearing a nose of licking. He turns around the corner and sees a unicorn cat licking her hooves. He ignores thinking it's just a unicorn pony with problems.

Unikitty continues to explore and leaves the castle.

She gasps and says,'' This must be kingdom. Maybe my relatives are here!''

She wanders around looking for relatives on her own but everyone seems to be asleep.

''There's no one here. I feel so lonely.'' said Unikitty, unfaithful.

A Pegasus hits the horn on the train and says,'' Hey, you odd….looking unicorn. If you wanna get on the train to Ponyville then get on right now! The train's gonna leave soon.''

Unikitty gasps, runs up to the Pegasus and says,'' Do you think my relatives will be there? And maybe cotton candy?!''

The Pegasus looks at Unikitty unimpressed and says,'' Yeah. Sure.''

''Yay! Lalalala.'' Said Unikitty excitedly hopping onto the train.

The train went overnight to get Ponyville and Unikitty ended up sleeping on her seat. She whispers fish in her sleep showing that she's hungry. The train stops and it wakes up Unikitty. She stretches like a cat and scratches her whispers. She hops off the train and examines all of the ponies. She searches for cotton candy as she says it out loud. A pink pony appears staring at her and stays in front of her for a very long time without saying a word.

''Uhhh…hello?'' said Unikitty shy and confused.

The pink pony takes out a party cannon and says,'' Party!'' as the balloons and other party materials flew to Unikitty.

Unikitty laughs in delight.

''Brb!'' said the pink pony as she runs away in a hurry.

Unikitty continues her adventure and sees pegasi flying.

''I wanna join!'' yelled Unikitty, trying to get the pegasi come down to her.

Meanwhile in the Canterlot Castle, the princesses notice the portal is open. Princess Cadance gasps, turns it off and runs to Celestai.

''Princess Celestia! The portal was on! I think someone might have escaped from there!'' stated Cadance, out of breath and in fear.

Princess Celestia runs to the hall and talks to a castle guard.

She wakes him up and says,'' Did you see an odd looking thing last night made out of bricks?''

''Uhh….I did see this….unicorn cat.'' said the castle guard, trying to wake up.

''Why didn't you tell me earlier?!'' said Celestia, disappointed.

''I….I just thought it was a unicorn pony with some problems.'' said the castle guard, confused.

Princess Celestia turns to Cadance and Shining Armor and says,'' Do whatever you can to find her. We can't let her interfere with our world.''

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor travel to Ponyville.

Back in Ponyville, Unikitty rides on a Pegasus.

''Woo-hoo!'' said the unicorn cat as she laughs delightfully.

The Pegasus drops Unikitty off. Unikitty continues wandering around and notice a tree-like house.

She opens the door and says,'' Woah. Nice house. I think I'm gonna live here for a little while.''

Unikitty walks and sings as it wakes Spike up.

Spike snorts and says,''Huh? Twilight, you're back already?''

Spike then comes up to Unikitty and says,'' You don't look like Twilight.''

Unikitty turns around and screams.

''I don't like dragons!'' said Unikitty as she climbs the ladder crying in fear.

''A lego? Maybe this is just a dream.'' said Spike getting ready to go to sleep again.

As Spike prepares to go to sleep, Pinkie comes in the room with party materials and says,'' I'm Pinkie Pie and I am here to say. I'm gonna make you smile and brighten up your day.''

While Pinkie sings, Spike interrupts her singing and says,'' Pinkie! Pinkie!''

Pinkie grabs Unikitty, puts a party hat on her and says,'' I thought I came to give you a song cause I've never seen you before and if I've never seen you before, you must be new but you're not lonely cause you have a best friend named Pinkie Pie.''

Spike runs up to Pinkie and says,'' Wait, she's real?!''

''Of course she's real. Duh!'' said Pinkie, stating the obvious.

''But I don't think she belongs here.'' said Spike, worried.

Pinkie hugs Unikitty and says,'' She does belong here! You're just jealous cause I have an unicorn cat as a best friend.''

''No! I'm saying she probably doesn't belong in Equestia. Especially by how weird she looks from you guys.'' said Spike, letting out his feelings.

Pinkie attacks Spike with her party cannon of her disagreement with him.

''Just ignore him.'' said Pinkie, trying to make Unikitty feel welcome.

Spike runs out of Twilight's house to find Twilight.

As he runs, he accidentally runs into Apple Jack.

''Spike? What are you doing?'' said Applejack as she helps Spike up.

''Uh…I'm trying to find Twilight. Do you know where she is?'' asked Spike gasping for air.

''She's buying some food at that cupcake shop where Pinkie always goes to. Why?'' asked Applejack.

''Cause there's this odd unicorn cat and she's a lego. Pinkie thinks she belongs here but I know she doesn't. That's why I'm looking for Twilight.'' said Spike, directly.

Applejack laughs and says,'' Oh, Spike. I think you've been reading too much stories.''

Applejack walks away with her apple pies, laughing.

''But I'm not lying!'' said Spike, trying to get her attention.

Spike continues to search for Twilight.

He enters the cupcake store and says as he runs up to Twilight,'' Twilight! There's this lego unicorn cat and Pinkie thinks she belongs here but I know she doesn't. So can you prove Pinkie that? Please?''

''Umm, I'm kind of busy.'' said Twilight, uncomfortable with Spike's interruption.

''Just c'mon!'' said Spike as he pulls Twilight's tail.

Spike and Twilight travel back to her house.

Spike opens the door and says,'' See….huh?''

Pinkie and Unikitty made an entire party at Twilight's house.

Twilight walks through the party materials and says,'' Pinkie. What are you doing?''

''Celebrating Unikitty's first day here.'' said the pink pony, happily.

''But she doesn't belong here!'' said Spike, trying to knock some sense into Pinkie.

''Yes. She. Does!'' yelled Pinkie as she glares at Spike.

''No fighting. Why don';t we ask this…thing if she does. So, do you?'' Twilight lowered toward Unikitty for answers.

Unikitty gets nervous and speechless from pinkie, Twilight and Spike staring at her.

After Unikitty thinks for a bit, she says,'' I….I do belong here! Please believe me..''

''Hah! See Spike? She does belong here!'' Pinkie proves Spike wrong.

Spike pouts.

''Well, you can live here if you like.'' Twilight assisted.

Unikitty jumps up and says,'' Really?!''

Twilight nods and Pinkie says,'' Now let's party!''

Twilight, Pinkie, Spike and Unikitty begin to party.

Spike still continues to put. Pinkie turns on her party cannon at Twilight's books. Unikitty begins dancing next to her cupcake. Then Pinkie shoves the cupcake in her mouth. (although she is unable to eat it) Twillight drinks her soda as Pinkie dances and shouts near her.

''Alright, Pinkie. Not too loud.'' commented Twilight.

Pinkie puts a party hat on Twilight and says,''' Are you kidding?! This is gonna be the best party ever!''

As Pinkie dances away, Twillight giggles and says,''Oh no.''

The party went on till 8:00. Pinkie gathers up all of her party materials. Spike sits on the stairs giving Pinkie a grudge.

Pinkie hugs Unikitty and says,'' I'm so happy to have you as a best friend. We should do more stuff together!''

Unikitty giggles.

Twilight pushes Pinkie out of her house and says,'' Alright, Pinkie. It's time for you to go.''

''Oh, do you want cupcakes?'' Pinkie asked for last favors.

''No thank you. Goodnight.'' said Twilight as she shuts the door.

Twilight sighs and walks upstairs.

As she walks upstairs, she tells Unikitty,'' Oh. You can sleep on the couch.''

Unikitty gets on the couch and tries to get comfortable.

Twilight climbs onto her bed and so does Spike.

''Twilight! You don't really think she belongs here, do you?'' Spike mentioned.

''Spike, I know she doesn't. I just didn't want ot upset Pinkie about it.'' said Twilight, expressing her feelings.

''Sao what are we gonna do then?'' said Spike, worried.

''We just have to wait and see, okay? Goodnight, Spike.'' said Twilight, falling asleep.

''Goodnight, Twilight.'' said Spike as he falls asleep thinking.

The morning began and Unikitty is cuddling up in a corner, shaking.

She begins talking to herself.

''Uh…I…I miss home. I miss Cloud Cucco Land! No…no, wait! Gotta think positive. Gotta think positive. Cotton candy…bubblegum!'' said Unikitty, panicking.

Spike comes downstairs, still a bit sleepy.

He notices Unikitty, walks up to her and says,'' Hey. What's wrong?''

Unikitty becomes speechless.

Twilight comes downstairs, carrying a book with her magic and says,'' Spike. I don't think…huh?''

Twilight notices Unikitty's behavior and says,'' What's wrong with her?''

''I don't know. She isn't saying anything.'' said Spike, confused.

Unikitty tries to hold in the truth but it comes out from her fear.

''I'm sorry! I lied! I don't belong here! I belong in Cloud Cucco Land and I am the princess there! I only lied because I like it here. I never had a friend like Pinkie Pie…but I miss home…I..I wanna go back!'' said Unikitty, emotionally as she lets the truth out.

Spike and Twilight look at Unikitty surprised.

''We already knew you lied.'' stated Twilight, trying to relieve Unikitty's fear.

Unikitty's ears comes up and she says,'' You did?''

''Yes but we need you back home. So how did you get here?'' Twilight begins looking for evidence.

''I was just playing around in Cloud Cucco Land and then I found this portal. I hop through it and I was in a castle. I came out of the castle, went on a train and came here.'' Unikitty stated.

''We just need to get you to Canterlot. Wait here, okay?'' said Twilight as she leaves her house with Spike.

''Where are we going?'' asked Spike as he rides Twilight.

''To Canterlot. We must tell Princess Celestia this.'' said the unicorn too focused to worry about anything else.

Unikitty stays in a corner in Twilight's house, shaking.

An odd looking creature appears on a painting, moving.

Unikitty notices it and yells,'' Ahh! I must be paranoid. I miss home.''

The creature comes out of the painting and says,'' Aw, you poor little…thing. You must be so confused. So how do you like it here?''

''It's great but I miss Cloud Cucco Land! Calm down, Unikitty. Positive thoughts..who are you?'' said Unikitty as she takes a deep breath.

''Well I am Discord…but don't you wanna stay here a little longer for some fun?'' said Discord, persuading.

Unikitty's ears comes up and she says,'' What fun?''

Discord crawls outside the door and says,'' Why don't you come outside and see?''

The unicorn cat is convinced. Although she is still scared, she slowly walks outside to what Discord means by ''fun''.

Within a couple seconds, Discord made Ponyville chaotic. Ponies are running away screaming from tree branches moving by Discord. The food is rotten. The weather is messed up. Some objects appear to be moving on their own.

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor still continue searching for Unikitty.

Cadance notices the mess and says,'' What's going on here?''

''I hope this isn't caused by our problem.'' said Shining a bit afraid of the results.

Rainbow Dash hangs on a cloud and stares at Discord.

She charges toward him in flight and says,'' Hey! I'm the only one who controls the weather here! Not you!''

Discord grabs Rainbow's tail and says,'' Oh Rainbow Dash. I am your friend. Aren't I?''

Rainbow begins hitting Discord and says,'' No! I am not!''

''Fine then.'' said Discord as he flicks Rainbow Dash.

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor find Discord.

''Discord! Stop this! Now!'' commanded Cadance.

Discord wraps his body around Cadance and says,'' Aww. Why don't you join the fun instead?''

''Because this is wrong!'' said Shining, defending Cadance.

''So be it.'' said Discord as he controls tree branches to hit Cadance and Shining.

Cadance and Shining struggle to get out of it.

Meanwhile in Canterlot Castle, Celestia and Luna wait for Cadance and Shining.

Twilight runs into the room with Spike and says,'' Princess Celestia! I found what you're looking for! Unikitty is at my house!''

Celestia carries Twilight to Ponyville to find Unikitty.

Back in Ponyville, Discordis still causing chaos..

Pinkie is playing her trumpets thinking what's happening in Ponyville is for fun.

Discord grabs her tail and says,''What are you doing?''

''Having fun!'' said Pinkie, excitedly.

''This is not what I call fun.'' Discord disagrees.

''Is too!'' Pinkie begins arguing.

''Fine! Yopu want fun? I'll give you fun.'' said Discord as he throws Pinkie in the movable tree branches.

Pinkie begins screaming and yelling for help.

Unikitty notices Pinkie and says,'' Oh no! Pinkie! Okay, okay. Stay positive…stay…positive! Oh, forget it!''

She turns mostly bright red and dark red. She gets an angry, menacing face, also red, with some yellow toward the chin. She also has a yellow flame pattern on her legs. Her tail is red with yellow printing.

Unikitty begins yelling and chewing off the tree branches as she yells,'' Leave. Pinkie. Alone!''

Celestia and Twilight fly down to Ponyville and is surprised of what is happening and what Unikitty is doing.

After Unikitty saves Pinkie, she floats up to Discord and yells,'' Stay away from Ponyville and my friends! And. Never. Back!''

Discord is surprised of Unikitty's behavior.

Celestia comes up to Discord and says,'' Dsicord. Leave.''

''Fine…I will.'' said Discord as he gives Celestia a glare.

Discord snaps his finger and disappears.

Unikitty's anger calms down and she turns back to the way she way.

Unikitty and Pinkie hug.

Celestia comes up to Unikitty and says,'' come. It's time to go homr.''

Celestia, Unikitty, Pinkie, Twilight and other ponies travel back to Canterlot.

Celestia turns the portal back on.

''Can I say goodbye?'' Unikitty asked Celestia, depressed.

Celestia nods yes.

Unikittys hugs Pinkie and Pinkie says,'' I'll be here if you need a smile.''

Unikitty purrs.

''Remember you guys. Always stay positive!'' stated Unikitty.

Unikitty hops into the portal.

Applejack takes her hat off and says,'' My dear lord. I never thought she was real.''

''I told ya!'' yelled Spike.

Unikitty hops out of the portal laughing and stops as she sees Batman.

''Hey…weird…looking unicorn cat. Wha..what were you doing in there?'' Batman asked uncomfortably.

''Oh..nothing!'' said Unikitty laughing sarcastically.

As Unikitty walks away, Batman hops into the portal out of curiousity.

He stands uncomfortably as the ponies stare at him and says,''Oh…great..''

The End


End file.
